


渎神

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved, father！Warren/believer！kurt, 神父天使x信徒夜行者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 神父x信徒au
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, 天使夜
Kudos: 7





	渎神

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：《white knuckles》——holly henry

喜欢是什么感觉？  
是心脏不间断的抽动，情绪无意识的拉扯。是亨伯特的生命之光、欲望之火，是詹姆斯迪恩的伊甸园，是克里斯马丁的永昼，是日落不会降临的东区。是夏日最后一杯加上橄榄的马提尼，是初秋第一杯夹着柠檬片的野莓潘趣酒。仰头看，群星为他闪耀，众神为他祈祷，他无暇的翅膀像长枪贯穿日芒。  
博爱的柔情在蔚蓝的双眼里泛滥，信徒的狂热在深色的皮肤下叫嚣。去追逐，去撕扯，这是一场关于亵渎的赌局，犹待揭盅。  
全线溃散的理智，彻底崩盘的信念。主啊，请宽恕他。

走向我，靠近我，贴紧我。吻我。进入我，再吻我。  
欲望的念头如潮水般铺满了kurt的脑海，他的心脏悲哀而无谓地跳动。他像一只从硕大笨重的虫茧里飞出的蛾子。肮脏不堪，由于病态的趋光性而不停地扑棱。向着他唯一的、挚爱的、温柔的、冷淡的神父，毫不犹豫地纵身一跃。这是最后的告别，神父，请你、愿你、求你，赏赐我一份爱意——这是在教堂，这是在渎神，他惊觉。  
抬起头来，他的神父正在和一位手提圣诞节姜饼糖人的夫人说话，夕阳的圣洁光芒从十字架上方穹顶的彩绘玻璃外照进来，变得斑斓多姿，温暖地洒落在神父巨大的翅膀上。  
他是一只天使。  
尽管圣经中的天使既没有翅膀也没有生殖器。  
其实他并不像一位标准的神父，因为他的眼神总是严厉而冷峻，有时甚至暴躁，狂烈，像罗马神话的主神朱庇特；但kurt却在他清明的瞳孔里看见了自己，深邃的眼睛如同海洋深处的蓝洞，将kurt吸入其中。  
“你来了。”他的神父与那位夫人结束了对话，正在向他微笑。kurt从教堂的长椅上起身，冲动地朝光辉下的他抱去，脚步声在小教堂的上空盘旋。他的脚步在距离神父一臂长的地方停了下来。  
拥抱我，触摸我，呼唤我。你可以吻我，你一定要吻我，像浩劫来临之前的黑暗与光明，  
“father.”  
神父皱了皱那对金色的眉毛，“我说过，你可以直接叫我warren。”warren伸出手，用带有热度的掌心包裹住kurt的肩膀，亲密感一下子拉近，这样灼热的温度让他心醉神迷。  
“kurt，来块饼干吗？”warren的另一只手里躺着用心制作的姜饼糖人，被半透明的塑料纸，封口处是扎好的褐色粗棉线，“那位夫人给我的，圣诞节要来了。”  
看着kurt疑惑的眼神，warren笑了，坦率的蓝色双眼像在铺满阳光的草地上绽放的亚麻，“你大可放心，我不是于连索雷尔。”他拆开饼干的包装，将饼干塞进kurt的手心。warren的手指修长有力，苍白的皮肤下包覆着强壮的指节。kurt看了看自己粗大的三根手指。  
几口吃掉饼干，kurt抬眼看着warren。“warren，”他总在梦里这么喊他，“我是来告别的。”  
“嗯？”warren又露出他那惯有的淡漠而轻慢的神色。  
“我们要走了，圣诞节我们会去别处巡演，这是最后……最后一次了。”kurt的声音发抖着，躲躲闪闪，仓仓皇皇，“我们……我们下次就不会在这个教区了。”  
声音像被困在嗓子里。“warren，你能不能……可不可以给我拥有一个拥抱？”kurt等着他的回应，像一匹屠宰场的动物，期许与恐惧，“我以后再也见不到你了。”欲盖弥彰。  
羽翼张开，挡住了照在kurt身上的光线。  
这个吻不知道是怎样开始的，因为当kurt意识到事情的发生时，他终于发现warren长而细的眼睫在自己的脸颊上扫动，他只好紧张地闭上双眼。warren上唇温暖的气息悄无声息地渗进kurt的身体，在血管里流淌，暖意直至指尖。warren捧起kurt的脸颊，将这个吻步步深进，注入情欲的魔法。对嘴唇的吮吸变得用力起来，warren用舌尖缓缓扫过小个子男孩的齿缝，在小小的獠牙处舔舐，像是无意识的厮磨，又像是明目张胆的勾引——没错，他从第一次见到kurt起就想这么干了。  
kurt既没办法反客为主，又不愿意推开warren，无奈之下微启的嘴唇给了虎视眈眈的warren最好的机会。充斥着自己的气息，warren几乎不费气力地撬开了kurt的牙齿，来去纠缠，像蟒蛇般控制着男孩的呼吸。  
口中侵入异物的感觉并不好受，但kurt早就习惯了逆来顺受。他感觉到下半身的火焰越烧越旺，只好攥紧warren的长袍，将他的神父的气息每一分都拥进骨髓，那是冬青、冷杉、苦槠、青冈的冽然，是暗绿色的清爽。一呼一吸里，只有他的神父。  
warren的手掌搭上了kurt的腰，伸进他的衣物里，抚摸他比常人冰凉上许多的皮肤。抬起左腿，用膝盖摩挲男孩的下半身，胯部紧贴着男孩的大腿根部。warren毫不掩饰自己高涨的欲念。  
当warren结束这个吻时，kurt气喘吁吁地看着他，眼里是未退散去的意犹未尽，金色的瞳孔与赤赭色的虹膜中流动着微醺般的渴求，派生出萌动的心绪。kurt自认逾越地伸出手臂，想要拦住warren的脖颈，继续这场缠绵。喉咙里涌动着粗重的呼吸，轻微的喉音里积滞着欲望。  
看着kurt微张的嘴唇与沉沦的眼神，warren不免有些口干舌燥，kurt就那样缩在自己的怀抱里，带着充分的信任。warren差点控制不住把kurt在教堂里剥个干净。但这里不行，这里随时都会有人来。于是warren用健壮的小臂为两人隔开一定距离，再在失落的男孩额头上印下一个安抚吻。“不是这儿，宝贝，带我们去一个你能毫无顾忌尽情吻我的地方好吗？”

“砰”的一声，Warren被传送到了自己的房间。  
“所以这就是你觉得最有安全感的地方是吗？”Warren勾起kurt的下巴，指腹轻按着紧绷的皮肤。  
“Warren……”到了安全地带，两人都有些放松。Kurt有些着急地抓住Warren的长袍，想继续那一场热吻，这一阵折腾让warren黑色袍子领口的白领条有些歪斜。Warren揉了揉Kurt的脑袋，然后突然凑近，伸出舌头舔了舔Kurt的下唇。Kurt在密闭的怀抱里喘着气，期待、紧张、焦虑，他伸出手想要解开神父前襟的纽扣，但是笨拙的手指只是拉扯着布料。  
三十三颗纽扣，耶稣在世的三十三年。神在注视着世人。  
“乖，让我来吧。”Warren压低了声线，带着诱骗的语气，想是要把虔诚的信徒拐进地狱，泛着蓝绿色调的双眼多情又明锐。Warren一颗一颗解开扣子，修长的手指拨弄扣子的动作神圣而挑逗，像是在尽心尽力娱乐自己的情人。  
然而Warren的另一只手却搭在小男孩的后腰上，伸进衣物里，轻轻的抚摸着冰冷的皮肤，粗砺指茧的手指按压揉捏着腰部柔软的皮肉，一步步深进，伸向皮带以下的私密部位。  
“Warren，我想……”我想再来一个吻。Kurt无法抬起眼直视着Warren的眼睛，因为那双眼睛里映射出的世界都带着光明璀璨。他不敢说，也不敢做些什么，但他太想要了。在两人越来越近的距离催化与Warren指间裹挟的无穷热度的驱使下，Kurt抬起胳膊揽住Warren的脖子，轻微向前勾弄的动作，再加上踮起脚的努力凑近，Warren的嘴唇就在眼前。Kurt这时只能看见Warren的人中与勾起的锋利薄唇，于是他悄悄地亲了下去，真诚而敏感，带着初经爱意的羞涩，简单直接地吻了下去。  
Warren一愣，看着Kurt闭上眼的虔诚表情，他随即感觉自己的视野被点燃，充满着罪恶与欲望。  
上他，干他，把他操到声音沙哑说不出话，用无声的气音喊自己的名字。  
Warren根本就没心思再一颗一颗解扣子了，他强壮的手使劲一拉，布料拉扯的音色干脆果决，十几颗金属扣应声而落。Kurt立即松开了Warren，张开眼睛，只见白皙的皮肤与健壮的肌肉在半遮半掩的长袍下浮动。胸口，跳动着的是心脏，是血液在狂暴地奔流，是欲望的奔驰与碰撞。Kurt很想贴在他的腹肌上，用掌心或者整个身体。  
Warren不想给Kurt任何犹豫的机会，所以他搂住Kurt给了他一个滑遍唇齿的吻，潮湿纠缠，难舍难分。然后手指很自然的开始解Kurt的裤子。  
Kurt很少与人进行身体接触，这样的距离已经超过了极限，每一分每一秒的流逝中，他体内悄悄开始倒计时的定时炸弹就越来越危险。长时间的缺乏身体接触，让他的身体过分敏感，充满了对皮肤温度的饥渴。他感觉自己的下半身泛起了潮意，前端也高高翘起，宣召着身体的渴望。他小幅度交换着两腿的重心，用两条腿摩擦着下体，好使他的索要欲望没那么激烈——但这个小动作被Warren发现了。  
Warren三两下扒开Kurt的裤子，便看见棉质内裤被撑起了一个小帐篷，于是他便恶趣味的伸出手揉了揉Kurt的下半身。  
“啊……不……Warren。”Kurt的呼吸已经没有了正常频率，慌乱颤抖的尾音上扬，带着压抑的快感。被轻轻握住的阴茎传来无限刺激，几乎要抽干Kurt身边的空气，让他气喘吁吁。Warren的怀抱是暖和的，Warren的手指是灼热的，Warren的嘴唇是温煦的。阴茎前端吐露出些许液体，内裤的前端后端都渗出了些许深色的印记。  
Kurt有些脱力，便重新伸手揽住Warren的脖子，另一只手半推半就拦着Warren不安分的套弄着的手指。  
“嗯？你不要吗？”Warren感觉到Kurt抗拒的手，便停下了手中的动作，“不要吗？”Warren又问了一遍，故作冷淡。  
快感突然消失，再加上Warren显得刻薄的声线，Kurt有些负罪感，像是做错了什么事，声音本就飘忽不定，现在甚至带着几分哭腔，“不……我不是这个意思……我只是想要……”  
Warren轻轻一笑，手指从阴茎处滑到后穴处，稍微使上一点劲，便成功引起怀中男孩的战栗——男孩快要站不住了，身体过度的敏感消耗了他太多能量。“那你告诉我，你想要什么？”Warren在明知故问。手指在渗出液体的后穴旁打着转，给予刺激却又不给予满足，Kurt咬着牙也忍不住口里溢出的喘息。“告诉我，不然我怎么知道你要什么？”Warren的耐心正在一点点消磨，但他对于Kurt过于敏感的反应很满意。  
“Warren，你……我求求你了。”Kurt的眼睛里是赤裸的渴求，泛红的双眼里有着难以开口的羞耻。Kurt的腿有些站不直了，后穴一阵一阵涌出热浪，他努力加紧双腿也没办法阻止液体顺着大腿根部流下。他感觉自己有些使不上劲来，只想瘫在Warren的翅膀里，被他用小臂举起，然后满足他想要的全部。“Warren，我真的……我受不了了。”  
“所以你不想要了吗？不想要我继续了吗？”  
“不……我……”Kurt的语句断断续续，腿努力站直才不至于摔倒在地上，“Warren……”  
“宝贝，说，你想被我上，这一句话就够了。”Warren知道自己的玩笑已经没有再开的必要了，他也快忍不住把这个男孩按进床垫里，从各种方向上他了，“Kurt，我喜欢听话的孩子。”  
Kurt深吸了几口气，终于说出了Warren想听的话。  
Warren松开紧锁的眉头，用手托住Kurt的后脑勺，将瘦弱的身躯整个压倒在床上。Kurt被吓了一跳，手指抵在Warren胸前，紧张地发空的大脑里催使口中泄出一句“主啊，请原谅我”。  
“既然这么虔诚，那么这话留着等会儿说吧。”Warren没头没尾地来了一句。  
Warren继续用手掌摩擦着kurt勃发的欲望，kurt从没经历过这样的刺激，便一下全部射在了Warren的手里。  
kurt的眼神一瞬间失神，大脑还深陷在高潮的余韵里，但他的理智很快回归原位。“对不起，Warren，我很抱歉……”kurt快要哭了，他感觉自己处于十分尴尬的境地。请不要因为这件事讨厌我，请不要。  
“kurt，这没什么大不了好吗？来，把腿张开。”Warren吻了吻男孩的耳廓，用嘴唇描绘着耳垂的形状。  
男孩有些畏首畏尾，却被Warren轻易推开挡在后穴的最后一道防线。沾有精液的手指探进后穴，附带上粘粘稠稠的液体，男孩已经湿透了。  
Warren情不自禁涌现出一股荒诞放纵的骄傲。这个男孩是我的，他的一切，他的第一次，都是我的。  
男孩开始发出悦耳的喘息，摇摇摆摆像是要飞上云端，紧闭的双眼下，睫毛在颤动。声音里是忍耐与渴求，Warren手指的动作让他有些难受，却又包含着无限的爱意与激情，kurt激动的憧憬着接下来的事情，但还是在心底隐隐有些不安。这是对神明的冒犯。kurt感觉自己身体里的手指像一团黑色的焰火，神秘而危险，连缀着链式的席卷而来的热浪。  
一个点。一个小小的凸起。  
kurt深吸了一口气，他差点再次射出来，快感由前列腺刺进大脑皮层。他的身体本能地散发出硫磺味，他甚至有点想逃跑。“嗯Warren……不是这儿，不要……”  
“就是这儿对吗？”Warren的眼神里写满了顽劣，像有一团蓝色的火焰，而kurt早已深陷其中。Warren继续用手指揉弄着那个小点，而男孩在自己身下细声哭泣，颤抖的身体却还流出了更多用于性事润滑的液体，他还想要更多。“kurt，你的身体比嘴更直白。”  
“唔……”kurt的尾巴无力地缠在Warren的手腕，“father.”  
Warren显然被这个双重意义的称呼满足了，他伸出手轻抚kurt的尾巴，多重刺激让kurt一下子软了腰，呜咽中带着几分上扬的音调。  
“我准备进来了，稍微忍忍。”这种时候，Warren居然开始佩服自己惊人的定力，他不想让这个小男孩受伤，无论是心理上还是生理上。  
男孩一直在发抖，却顺从的打开自己的大腿。Warren将kurt的膝盖折叠抬高，抵在自己的肩窝上。kurt不愧来自于马戏团，身体的柔软度让Warren想起破布娃娃——不，决不能让他落入别人的手心里，他只能是我的。  
进入的过程还算顺利，速度缓慢不容人拒绝，kurt也死咬住嘴唇，感觉两人逐渐变成负数的距离。  
“别担心。”Warren怕kurt过于紧张，只是不断俯下身来亲吻kurt，想让男孩放松些。全部没入的刹那，kurt的手指抓紧了发皱的床单。  
“father，father，please.”kurt的呼唤里带着哭喊，蓄满水的红金眼睛看着Warren。  
Warren稍微挺了挺腰，然后肆无忌惮地侵蚀着男孩的每一寸肉体。进入他的肠道，触碰他的性敏感区，将他的信仰贯穿，让他从此以后奉自己为神明。  
“我虔诚的信徒啊。”Warren的声音有些发冷，“主会原谅我们吗？”  
kurt在怀抱里慌乱地躲闪着Warren的眼神，眼泪开始从深蓝色的皮肤上滑下。“father，告诉我……告诉我该怎么做好吗？”  
“全能之父说，你应该背圣经，这是涤清罪孽的最好办法。”Warren不紧不慢地在kurt的身体里挺动，手揉弄着男孩的屁股，他仅是想听听男孩被操得发晕却还得继续背圣经的声音。  
“起初……啊……神……”kurt的声音断断续续，冲上大脑的快感让他机械性的条件反射说出背诵过的语段，但他完全没办法说出连贯的句子。  
“好好说，kurt，我喜欢听话的孩子。”  
但单纯的kurt在这样激烈的冲撞下，怎么可能说出完整的语句？他的眼泪从颧骨掉落，一半欣喜一般慌张，“起初……神创造……神……”  
“kurt。”  
kurt根本没听出来Warren声音里的淡淡笑意与疏朗的心绪，他继续念着。“起初神创造天地……地是空虚混沌；渊面黑暗……”人总是在屈服感中获得满足。  
尽欢愉，百无禁忌。  
接下来的时间里，kurt继续磕磕碰碰背着《创世纪》，然后顺其自然的又一次射在了Warren的掌心，Warren没有射在男孩的身体里，因为他知道清理的过程中他百分之百会再硬一次。  
Warren撑着脑袋斜躺在床上，看着kurt，他的小家伙。他的男孩强忍着强烈的喜悦低垂着眉眼，躺在天使的怀抱里，温驯乖巧，讨人喜欢。  
“Warren，我不想走。”  
“我也不会让你走的，kurt。”  
加深一个不带欲念的吻。  
亵渎的究竟是谁的神明？


End file.
